


Stronger, Better

by raccoon_macaroon



Series: Stronger, Better [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:50:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6680935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raccoon_macaroon/pseuds/raccoon_macaroon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chrom and Maribelle reunite with their son, Brady,  from the future. He joins the army and meets Chrom's tactician, Robin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> A narrative of Brady and Robin's friendship and romance.

“Chrom!” Maribelle yelled, “We have to hurry!” Chrom turned away from his tactician. The Shepards had just beaten Walhart’s general Cervantes at the base of the Mila tree, and were discussing tactics to move the troops onwards. 

“What’s wrong, Maribelle?”

“There’re people fighting over that ridge! LOTS of people!” Maribelle said.

“Looks like they need our help. Let’s go, Shepards!” He turned back to his tactician. “Robin, you come with me.” Maribelle mounted her pegasus and flew towards the ruins of Mila Shrine, with Robin and Chrom following close behind. The arrived to see several villagers surrounded by brigands.

“Shepards!” shouted Chrom, “Do what you can to protect the villagers!”   
He turned to Robin, “Do you have a plan?” Robin surveyed the area. “We’ll need to act fast. We’ll use the ruins of the temple as a stronghold and protect the villagers inside. Put our strongest soldiers on the front lines, with mages and archers behind them, and rotate accordingly.” She glanced at a pair of villagers, one of which had been wounded running from the enemy. “We’ll need several healers as well.” 

“You heard Robin!” shouted Chrom to the Shepards, “Let’s go!” The small army cut their way through the enemy forces and rushed to the villagers’ aid. 

“Get in formation!” Chrom yelled. Almost immediately the clash of swords and explosions of magic could be heard. Chrom unsheathed Falchion and weaved through the rubble of the Shrine. He positioned himself in the shadow of a broken wall and prepared his attack. He tensed as he heard footsteps approaching.

"Ha! I hear you there, chump! You can come kill me now. You're just lucky I don't have my old man's skill with a blade." A stooped man stepped out of the shadows to face Chrom. A scar crossed over his left eye. He held a healing staff in front of him, gripping it with both hands. 

Chrom held up his sword. "Your father is a swordsman?"

"None of your damn business, dog!" 

Chrom began circling him, a scowl on his face. "Do you always speak this way to Ylissean royalty?"

"I am Ylissean royalty!" shouted the man.

Chrom let his sword drop an inch. "... What?"

"... Huh?" said the man, also looking puzzled.

"Humor me here for a moment. What's your mother's name?" said Chrom.

"Maribelle."

Chrom dropped his blade and furrowed his brow. "Maribelle is my wife... Which would make you my son. Seems Lucina failed to mention this little detail." 

The man lowered his staff. "Huh. Yeah, I guess we look alike. I mean, if ya squint real hard... Sorry I called you a dog, Pop... Oh, and I'm Brady. Sooo... Must be disappointin' that your son can't fight, huh?" He poked at the ground with the butt of his staff.

Chrom shook his head. "You seem to be doing just fine to me. And anyone with eyes knows there's more to combat than swinging a blade around. And besides, you've chosen to heal instead of harm. I couldn't be prouder of that."

Brady’s eyes widened. "... Really? Aw, thanks. That means a lot, Pop." He turned away from Chrom for a moment and sniffed, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

Chrom rested a hand on Brady’s shoulder. “We’ll talk more later. Right now, there’s a battle to fight.” Brady nodded and wiped his nose. 

“Chrom!” Robin appeared a short distance away. “We need help on the southern side! There’s more of them than we thought!” 

“I’m coming!” shouted Chrom, and he rushed off. Robin glanced at Brady for a moment, then hurried after Chrom. 

The troops holding the southern wall of the Shrine were on their last leg. Chrom rushed into the fray and was attacked by multiple enemies at once. Several enemies were struck by lightning as Robin cast a powerful blast from her tome. 

“Chrom!” Maribelle’s pegasus swooped to the ground, and Chrom mounted behind her in one swift motion. She spurred her mount into the air and sailed towards the next group of enemy soldiers. 

Left alone, Robin soon found herself surrounded by foot soldiers. With a wave of her hand, she blasted several soldiers with a gust of wind, knocking them far into the distance. A swordsman began creeping up behind her. 

“Ignis!” Robin shouted, and the swordsman was encompassed by an explosion of fire. She ran to the east side of the Shrine, where the Shepards were battling the last group of enemy soldiers. She didn’t see the archer perched atop one of the crumbling walls. 

Brady, sweating with concentration from healing villagers and Shepards alike, looked up just as the arrow hit Robin. She let out a cry and fell to the ground in a heap. 

Brady sutured the gash in Nowi’s forehead with a flick of his staff and loped toward Robin. 

“Damn,” muttered Brady as he saw the pool of blood already forming around the arrow shaft. “Don’t die on me, lady.” Robin eyes were shut tight in pain and her teeth were clenched. Brady gripped the shaft of the arrow against her body. 

“Warnin’ ya now, this is gonna hurt like hell.” He put one hand on Robin’s shoulder to steady her, and pulled. Robin let out a scream, and Brady immediately began sewing the wound closed with his staff. Within in a few minutes the wound was closed up. Brady wiped the sweat from his forehead and let out a sigh of relief. Robin, having since passed out from the pain, lay still in a puddle of her own blood, her face ashen. 

A shout from across the battlefield caused Brady to look up. The last of the brigands had been defeated, and several pegasus riders were flying toward him. Chrom leaped from Maribelle’s mount before its hooves hit the ground. 

“Robin! Brady, what happened?” 

“Archer got her. She lost a lot of blood, but the arrowhead came out and the wound is clean. She should be alright.” Gregor jumped off the back of Cordelia’s pegasus and lifted Robin’s limp body. 

“Shepards!” Chrom shouted, “Make camp here.” He turned to Brady. “Good work son,” he said, and hurried after Gregor as he carried Robin towards the medical tent. 

Maribelle slipped from her pegasus to land lightly beside Brady. “Thank you kindly for your assistance,” she said, “If anything had happened to Robin, we would be—“

"Hey, Ma." 

Maribelle stopped short. "What did you call me?"

"The name's Brady. I'm--"

Maribelle held up a dainty finger to shop him. "I'm sorry, but I only heal physical ailments. Broken bones and the like. You're clearly a deeply troubled individual whose diseased mine is beyond my healing."

"Stop talking for a minute and look at this!" Brady thrust his hand toward her and opened his palm. Maribelle gasped. "That's... my ring! Then, that makes you..."

"Right. Like I was trying to say, I'm--" Brady was stopped short by the end of Maribelle’s staff being shoved under his chin.

"A thief! A rapscallion! A common lowborne cutpurse! How dare you sneak in here and steal my prized possessions!"

"Gawds!” shouted Brady, knocking Maribelle’s staff away. “Stop interruptin' me for one blessed second, and check yer ring!"

Maribelle glanced down at her hand. "...Oh. It's still here."

Brady smiled. "That clear things up any, Ma?"

"Everything save how I gave birth to a common thug!" said Maribelle indignantly.

Brady spread his arms wide. "Aw, come on, Ma! That's harsh! Sure, I'm not the prettiest guy around, but I'm no thug, and I AM your son! ...And it's good to see you."

Maribelle’s mouth twisted into a frown. "...How did I ever permit my child to grow up referring to me as "Ma"?"

"You gave up tryin' after a decade or so."

"Well, can you at least ride? Have you read the classics? Do you play violin? Chess?!" 

"Yeah, all of the above. You beat all'a that junk into me."

"Glory be!” Maribelle said, sounding relieved, “My son is salvageable after all!"

Brady scratched at the back of his head. "Uh... thanks?"

Maribelle reached up and laid a hand across Brady’s cheek. "Don't look so forlorn, dear. You've come a long way, but Mother's here now. I'll take care of things from now on."  
Brady sniffed as his eyes began to fill with tears. “I missed you so much, Ma..."

Maribelle gave Brady’s face a sharp pat. "Do not even THINK of crying! It does not befit one of your station!” She sniffed. “Plus, you'll set me off as well..."

"S-sorry, I just... I... Oh, Ma!" Brady bent over and hugged his mother, sobbing into her shoulder. 

Maribelle hugged her son back, patting his back. "Oh, Brady!"

Chrom returned from the medical tent just in time to see his wife and son’s touching reunion. 

“Oh, brother.”


	2. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Robin is wounded in the Battle at Mila Shrine, she meets the army's newest healer.

Robin groaned and opened her eyes. It was dark and she realized she was on a cot in the infirmary tent. Her hand went to her abdomen where the arrow hat hit her. It was wrapped tightly in a cotton bandage. Pressing the spot gently, she winced.

 

“You awake?” said a voice in the dark.

“Who is it?” said Robin

“Brady. Lemme go get Lissa so she can change your bandage.”

He turned to leave.

“Wait,” said Robin. Brady turned around and looked at her. 

“You’re the healer from Mila Shrine. I recognize your voice. You saved me.” Brady shrugged.

“Thank you,” said Robin, “I’d be in much worse shape if you hadn’t been there as fast as you were.”

Brady ducked his head and held up a hand in goodbye as he left the infirmary tent. Robin sat back on her pillows. Within a few moments she was asleep again.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sunlight coming in through the thin cotton of her tent woke Robin. Gingerly she climbed out of her bedroll and slowly dressed. She could hear Frederick running the Shepards through training exercises, which she was exempt from today because of her injury. She left her tent and walked towards the training area, shading her eyes against the sun. 

The Shepards were running warm up laps around the camp perimeter. In the distance Robin could see Brady’s bent form, lagging far behind the rest of the soldiers.

Robin went to the mess hall tent and helped herself to some breakfast. She nibbled on a piece of bread and thumbed through some supply inventories.

A flash of sunlight spilled in as the tent door opened. Brady leaded against the tent wall and slid to the ground.

“Need...air...HAAA...ngh...” Brady panted under his breath, “D-dammit...”

“Brady, what’s the matter?” said Robin, putting down her food.

“Ain't…n-nothin'…matter…” he wheezed.

“I thought you were out training with the rest of the troops?”

“Well duh, that's EXACTLY,” he coughed, “what I was doin'. So get off my back!” He wiped his forehead with his sleeve, his chest heaving. 

“You overdid it, didn't you?” said Robin.

“Sh-shut yer yapper!” he shouted.

“Do you need a glass of water? Or maybe a damp towel would help?”

“N-no... I'm perfectly...” He coughed again, “Fine. Dammit...gotta get back there...rest of 'em...learnin' stuff...gettin' ahead of me... Gotta...train...more...” He sniffed loudly.

Robin stared at him. “Er, Brady. Are you crying?”

“I SAID shut yer yapper. I NEVER cry, yeah?!” He sniffed again and wiped at his face.

Robin walked over to sit beside him. “I think you're being much too hard on yourself here, Brady. You have to understand, you're already an important part of this army. Look, here's a handkerchief. Why don't you blow your nose?”

“That ain't snot, it's tears! I don't need ya wipin' my nose like a sap, see?” said Brady, taking the handkerchief anyway. He blew his nose loudly and mopped his face.

“But you never cry, yeah?” said Robin, smiling.

“You ain't nearly as nice as everyone says you is,” said Brady, turning to look at her.

Robin chuckled. “I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't tease. But seriously, Brady. Are you really so desperate to get stronger?”

“Well, yeah,” he said, “Of course I am. It's pretty much all I care about.”

Robin stood up. “Then let me help you.”

Brady squinted up at her. “What, I'm supposed to just have you drill me? Teach me to fight better? You?”

“Basically, yes.”

“Yeah, well...” he scratched at his ear. “I suppose that's...fine. Do what ya gotta do.”

Robin held out a hand. Brady grabbed it and let her pull him to his feet. 

“Then it’s settled. Excellent.”


	3. Habits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin decides to help Brady toughen up.

That evening Robin cornered Brady at dinner in the mess hall tent. He was sitting at the table with the other children from the future.

“Well, Brady. Ready to begin training? It's time we toughened you up,” said Robin. 

Brady nodded and they slid down to the far end of the table where they could talk privately.

“Yeah, I guess,” said Brady, “Where do we start?”

“First thing we need to do is work on your habits off the battlefield,” said Robin, handing him a piece of paper.

“Huh?” said Brady as he skimmed the list. “What's that got to do with fightin' and gettin' strong?”

“It has everything to do with it, actually. Your problem is a lack of stamina. We have to make sure the basics are covered before we get into combat.”

“Sounds like a buncha malarkey if ya ask me, but whatever.”

“Now, folks tell me that you're rather picky when it comes to food...” said Robin.

“Yeah, I guess.” Brady shrugged. “Ain’t everybody?”

“If you want to get stronger, you can't just eat the things you like. You need a balanced diet, with a full spectrum of nutrients and vitamins.”

“What, ya mean like equal parts beef AND pork...?”

Robin shook her head. “No, I mean meat, grains, fruits and veggies and dairy. Oh, and no more late nights. A dissolute lifestyle leads to all kinds of health problems.”

“Fine, fine. So if I eat right and go to bed early, that'll make me strong?”

Robin smiled. “It won't happen overnight, but little by little, you'll find your stamina improving.”

“Gettin' good at fightin' sure has a lot less fightin' than I thought. A bit borin' ain't it?”

Robin scowled. “If you don't want to hear my advice, I so have other things I could be doing...”

“Oh, no, no!” said Brady, holding up both hands. “I ain't complainin'! I'll stick to yer program like glue,” he said, waving the piece of paper between his fingers.

“Good,” said Robin. By now most of the other Shepards had left, and night had fallen over the camp. Robin stood to leave. “Get some sleep. Good night, Brady.” 

Robin touched Brady’s elbow as she left. Brady looked after her until she was out of sight, then reread the advice she had given him.


	4. Secret Soup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin brings Brady a little something to toughen him up.

Robin drummed her fingers on the wooden table. She stood up abruptly as Brady stepped into the tent.

“Good, you’re here. Let's get started, shall we? First, I have something for you.” She ducked into the kitchen. 

“What is it?” called Brady after her. “A weight machine? A new practice sword? A fencin' dummy?”

Robin returned and set a bowl of soup in front of Brady. “It’s a bowl of my secret soup!”

“What the hey does soup have to do with buildin' my cannons?” said Brady.

“It's a key part of the program. Now eat the whole bowl, please,” said Robin, handing him a spoon.

“Soup ain't gonna do nothin' for nobody!” said Brady incredulously. He looked up at, his eyes narrowed. “...Unless you put secret stuff in here, yeah?”

“Only if you consider carrots, turnips, leeks, and pig trotters ‘secret stuff,’” said Robin.

“Just regular soup, huh? All right. Down the hatch, I guess...” He lifted the bowl to his lips and slurped. Almost as soon as the bowl touched his lips he dropped it to the table. “EEEEEEEEW! What in blazes?! This tastes horrible!”

“Oh, it's not that bad. ...” said Robin, waving a hand. “There must be some reason you're still eating it, right?”

Brady had taken a few more cautious sips. “It's kinda...addictive...even though...” he took another swallow, “...it ain't tastin' better.”

“You know why? Because it's full of nutrients that your body's been craving.”

Brady looked up at her over the rim of the bowl as he took another sip. “Yeah?”

“That's right. I analyzed your likes and dislikes to customize the recipe for you. It wasn't easy, either. I was up half the night working on it.”

“Well, ain't you a peach?” murmured Brady, taking another long sip from the bowl.

Robin smiled. “My pleasure. If you want results, sometimes you just have to work hard. All I ask in return is that you finish all of it...and there we are. All done!” She took the bowl and spoon from him.

“Oh, yeah. I couldn't stop eating it...” said Brady.

“Well, Brady, I'm impressed. I'll make another batch right away. We'll fix your nutritional problems yet!” said Robin.

“Heck, if eatin' that stuff will make me strong, I'll take a whole barrel!” He smiled up at her, his scarred eye squinting slightly. Robin smiled back and felt herself blush. 

“Then come back for more tomorrow then!”


	5. Noble Pursuits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin learns how Brady got his iconic scar.

Robin ran her hand through her hair and chewed on her lip in frustration. Determining a good strategy for the next battle was going to be tricky. She sat back in her chair for a moment and rubbed her eyes.   
The sound of music broke her out of her stupor. She stepped out of her tent and stretched. Curious, she followed the sound of the music into a nearby stand of trees. Brady stood in the center, playing the violin. 

“Brady!” exclaimed Robin. Brady’s song ended with a squeak as he jumped at the sound of her voice. “I didn’t expect to find you making that music. It’s beautiful.”

He shrugged. “Ma says I gotta keep up with ‘noble pursuits’. I think it’s a bunch of malarkey, but if it makes her happy…” He shrugged again. 

“Can I see?” Brady handed her the violin. Robin turned it over in her hands.

“I never learned to play an instrument.” She turned one of the tuning pegs experimentally.

“Careful,” said Brady, taking the violin from her hands gently. “That’s how I got this,” he pointed at his scarred eye. “Snapped a string and popped me right in the mug.”

“You’re kidding!” said Robin. Brady shook his head. 

“Nope. But if anybody asks, I got it doing something manly and dangerous or somethin’.” He grinned.

“Your secret is safe with me,” said Robin.

“Got a favorite tune? I’ll tickle the catgut for ya,” said Brady.

“I’m afraid I don’t really know anything about music. How about you play me your favorite?” Robin said.

Brady nodded and set the bow to the strings of the violin. Robin sat on a rock and listened as he played. She closed her eyes and let the music take her far away. The final note lingered in the air.

A horn sounded back at camp. 

“Looks like we’d better be getting’ back,” said Brady. “Time for training.” They started walking back towards camp.

“How’ve you been feeling? Any different?” said Robin. 

Brady nodded. “Yeah. I’ve been able to run a bit longer, stuff like that. I still can’t keep up with the others, but…progress is progress, yeah?” 

“Yeah,” said Robin. They walked in silence until they reached camp.

“Well…I’d better go. I’m in charge of running drills with the spellcasters today,” said Robin.

Brady turned towards the other troops. He held up a hand in goodbye. “See ya later, Robin,” he yelled over his shoulder as he loped away.

“See ya later, Brady,” murmured Robin.


	6. Reclassed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When necessity calls for it, Robin decides to reclass Brady into a War Monk

The sound of shouting woke Robin with a start. She jumped out of her bedroll and pulled her cloak over her head. She ducked out of her tent to see fires springing up all over camp. 

“Robin!” Chrom ran over to her. 

“What’s going on Chrom?” 

“Risen, and a lot of them. They came out of nowhere. I’m assembling the troops now. But it’s going to be a tough battle to defeat this many,” he said. Robin squinted and saw several decrepit forms in the distance, eyes glowing red in the dark.

“You can count on me,” said Robin. Chrom hurried away and Robin headed towards the weapons tent. Ducking out of it, she grabbed Brady’s arm as he ran by.

“Brady! Here. Take this.” She handed him a bronze axe. 

“Whuh? Why? Robin, you know I’m no brawler,” said Brady.

“I know, but Libra’s down with an injury, and we need everyone we can to beat this many Risen. I’m reclassing you to war monk.”

Brady hefted the axe in his hand, looking doubtful.

Robin laid a hand on his arm. “I know you can do it. You’re ready. I believe in you.” She gave his arm a final pat and jogged away towards the pegasus riders. 

“Maribelle, please take me with you. I want to launch an aerial attack,” said Robin. 

“Very well darling, but please hurry up. We don’t have all day,” Maribelle said, her pegasus stamping her feet impatiently.

Robin swung herself onto the pegasus and was barely seated when Maribelle launched her mount into the air. The other pegasus riders had taken her lead and had paired up with mages. 

“We’ll hit them from above,” she shouted into the wind, not knowing if anyone could hear her.

The pegasus beat its wings against the night wind, and Maribelle dropped her low over the band of Risen. Robin opened her tome and dropped a large fireball down on top of the enemy. From their high vantage point she could see the ground troops fighting as well. She squinted and tried to spot Brady in the crowd. Suddenly she felt herself dropping and wrapped her arms around Maribelle’s waist, who swooped down and hit several Risen with her silver lance before gaining altitude once more. 

Robin dropped a thunderbolt onto the swarm of Risen, lighting the battlefield in a flash of light. In the moment of brightness she spied Brady, blocking attacks from several Risen.

“Drop me over there,” shouted Robin, pointing in Brady’s direction. Maribelle, seeing her future son in danger, bent low on her pegasus and urged it forward. Robin created a gale of wind and sent it zooming towards the Risen Brady was tangling with, and jumped off the pegasus to land next to him. 

“Hey thanks,” shouted Brady over the din. Robin drew her sword and rushed at another Risen. Striking it, Brady followed up with another attack. Robin scanned the mass of Risen, and looked back at the troops. There were still so many. Robin and Brady slashed and axed their way through the enemy. Pulling her sword from the body of a Risen as it turned into a cloud of dust, she glanced back at Brady. He was panting and was obviously getting tired. 

“Brady, fall back!” said Robin.

“Ain’t no way I’m doin’ that!” he yelled, jumping in front of Robin to block a surprise attack. 

Robin turned her attention back to the battle, knowing that trying to convince him was futile. 

“Robin!” Chrom ran towards her, cutting down several Risen as he went. 

“We’re almost there,” he said. “There’s only a few more!” 

“Good,” said Robin, blowing away an archer with a gust of wind. 

She glanced back at Brady, who was still hacking away at the enemy. He didn’t see the Risen mage conjuring a fireball behind him.

“BRADY!” Robin screamed. She bolted towards him, Chrom right behind her. Chrom took out the enemy Brady had been fighting as Robin shoved Brady out of the way of the blast. 

Realizing what was going to happen, she put her arms over her face and braced for impact. 

“ROBIN!” Chrom and Brady shouted her name simultaneously. Brady caught Robin’s singed form as she fell while Chrom defeated the Risen mage in a single blow. 

“Robin!” 

Robin could faintly hear Brady’s panicked voice. 

She gasped and opened her eyes as she felt her burned skin being healed. The light blue light of Brady’s staff illuminated his face. Hot tears fell onto her burned skin, stinging it. 

“You idiot,” whispered Brady, his voice choked with emotion. He hugged Robin to him, her skin still burning. 

“Brady,” Robin whispered. He pulled back and Robin reached up a hand. She watched her blackened flesh turn gray, then pink, then white again. She laid her healed hand on Brady’s cheek, wiping away his tears with her thumb. “Don’t cry.”

He hugged her again, harder this time. She rubbed his back and felt the magic healing the rest of her body. Brady felt her go limp in his arms as the after effects of the magic put her to sleep. “You really are an idiot, ya know that?” Brady whispered to her unconscious form. 

Chrom rested a hand on Brady’s shoulder. The few remaining Risen were cut down, and the Shepards began walking slowly back to camp. 

“Good work, son,” Chrom said, “You’ve done well.” Brady struggled to his feet, still holding Robin in his arms. 

“Here, let me take her,” said Chrom.

“No! No, Pop, let me do this, yeah?” He rubbed his face on the shoulder of his priest’s robe, wiping away his tears. They walked back to camp in silence.


	7. Tear Streaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being injured protecting Brady, Robin wakes up in the infirmary tent.

The sound of birdsong woke Robin from a deep sleep. She opened her eyes and shifted on her cot. The infirmary tent again. Her skin felt tingly against the sheets. 

Brady was seated on a low stool next to her, leaning on his staff and snoring slightly. Robin peered under the sheet to inspect her body. It looked just as it had before the battle. She turned over gingerly to lie on her side facing Brady. 

His face was stained with tear streaks and had a few cuts on his face, but looked peaceful in sleep. Robin reached a hand out from under the sheet to nudge his shoulder. “Brady.” 

“Whuzzat?” He woke with a start and stood up. He looked down at Robin. Relief flooded his face. “Oh, Robin, thank the gods.” He sat back down heavily. Brady rubbed his face with his hand. “You had me worried, ya know?” 

“I’m fine, thanks to you,” said Robin. He rested his elbows on his knees and stared at her. He has the same eyes as Chrom, Robin noticed.

Robin reached out and laid a hand on Brady’s knee. “Go wash your face and get some rest. You needs healing, too.” Brady nodded and dragged a thumb across his cut lip.

He stood up and started towards the door. 

“Hey, Robin?”

“Yeah Brady?”

“Don’t do anythin’ stupid like that again, okay?” Robin couldn’t see his face, but she knew from his voice that he was probably tearing up again.

“Okay. I promise.”

“Good,” said Brady. He lifted the tent flap and was gone.


	8. Soup's On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having recovered from her injury, and Brady realizes just how much Robin means to him.

Robin found Brady sitting at a table by himself in the empty mess tent. 

“Morning, Brady. I brought you some more of my special soup.”

He looked up at her, surprised. “Oh. Er, sure. All right.”

Robin frowned. “What's the matter? You seem a little...off. Are you finally growing tired of the soup?”

“Naw, it ain't like that. I'm stronger than ever thanks to your daily doses of veggie goodness. I’ve been thinking about the other day and...I just got somethin' what needs sayin' to you, yeah?”

Robin set the bowl of soup aside. “Sounds serious.”

“It is. Life-'n'-death serious. See, I've come a long way this last little while, yeah? And it's all 'cause you been workin' so hard on my behalf. And we’ve been spendin’ a lot of time together too, ya know?” 

“Whatever you accomplished is due to your own hard work, Brady,” said Robin. “And what's more, you haven't been making a big show of how much you've learned. You just put your nose to the grindstone and got on with it. I've been very impressed, to be honest.”

“Aw, Robin…” said Brady.

“So what's wrong, Brady? What is this life-and-death matter you want to discuss?” said Robin.

“Guess I should stop beating 'round the bush and just let fly, yeah? I wanna drink your soup every day for the rest of my life!” he blurted. 

Robin felt her face flush. “I...I'm not sure I understand... Do you want the recipe?”

“I been feeling this way for a while, but I figured ya didn't feel the same way. So I decided to just bite my tongue and play the cool cat, yeah?” He ran a hand through his hair. “But after what happened the other day, and seein’ ya almost die right there in my arms…and when ya stand there and praise me like that, it kinda gives me hope again. I just…I loves ya, Robin! I'm crazy about ya!”

“Oh, Brady...” whispered Robin.

“I want us to be together all the time, from now until we're old and busted!” said Brady.

“Well, this is a surprise... But such a happy one!” Robin smiled. “I’ve…I’ve always liked you, Brady. Ever since you saved me back at Mila Shrine. And after spending time with you, I just started loving you more and more. It would be my great honor, Brady.” Robin rested a hand on top of Brady’s. “I'll always be here to support you.”

Brady grinned. “Aw, that's swell! But ya won't have to help me forever, ya know? One day, I'm gonna get so strong that I'll be lookin' after YOU! Because you know, you make me wanna be stronger! Better!” He took both of Robin’s hands in his own. “I swear to become a guy worthy of your love.”

“Well, in the meantime,” Robin leaned her face towards Brady’s and met his lips. He made a noise of surprise before kissing her back. She pulled away gently. “Soup’s on.”

“Now that’s what I like to hear!”


End file.
